


Shiniest of Them All

by Dellessa



Series: Prompt Party Replies [76]
Category: Transformers Generation One, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Dimension Travel, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 00:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3589839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>60. Prime/G1 crossover; Knock Out, Sunstreaker, Tracks - “Of all the outdated car models here, you’re the nicest looking and by far.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shiniest of Them All

The ground bridges crossing as they had been unexpected. What was even more unexpected to Knock Out was that he had survived the the experience, albeit far from his own universe. The mechs that found him looked decidedly odd, but the badges on their plating was hauntingly familiar. It would seem some things were the same through the multiverse. He was glad he had had the foresight to remove his own badge when the war ended. Not that the Autobots and Neutrals in charge would have tolerated that. 

He endured being poked and prodded by their scientist. It was painful looking at the mechs with their outdated alt-modes. It made Knock Out’s armor rattle with distaste. Finally when he was escorted under guard to his temporary lodging was a sight for sore optics. Even with the outdated alt-mode (this one was at least a classic and fast besides if the sleek lines of the mech before him were telling the truth), “Of all the outdated car models here, you’re the nicest looking and by far.” He purred, leaning in, but not quite touching the mech’s shiny finish. 

His other escort, “As the humans would say, what am I, chopped liver.” 

Knockout looked at the other mech, and dismissed him off hand, “So it would seem.” 

“How dare you talk to me like that. I’ll have you know my house was one of the most powerful in all of Cybertron,” the red and blue mech said. Knock Out had not even bothered to get his name. 

“That means nothing to me. You aren’t shiny like Sunshine over here.” 

“My name is Sunstreaker,” the golden mech growled. 

“I’m sure it is, sweet rims. I’m sure it is. How about we go racing later,” Knock Out leered, racing and then something equally as fun he hoped.


End file.
